Together Again
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He had come to the realization that he'd never see the one person he thought he could save. But as he's sent out on a mission he can't resist the temptation. Lucky for him, his heart leads him right back to the one he needs to be with.


Days… months – he can't remember how long it's been since he's set foot in this place. The time seems long compared to the span of time he had to train before coming back here. Even now he feels slightly unconfident in his duties. But as Yen Sid was the one to give them, he can only do his best to fulfill the mission; though in truth it was more of a request.

The old master had dropped a few clues about a young boy being stowed away in the depth of the castle, safely hidden away from Xehanort. Despite his better judgment, Lea immediately came up with his own conclusion and set off. The heart, which he had been missing, now beating with the need to see the one he cared for. He would do anything to soften the blow he took every time he was next to one Keyblade wielder – Sora. When he's around him, Lea can barely control himself knowing the person he loves is stored inside the young man's heart.

That is why he finds himself standing at the doors to Castle Oblivion once more. Closing his emerald eyes off from the world, he can remember the last few times he was here so clearly it hurts; to kill his comrades, to search for the hidden chamber, to stop a friend from knowing the truth. He heaves a sigh as he opens his eyes, running a through his crimson hair that spikes down past his shoulders. Naturally, he chose to keep the black attire from the Organization; the outfit convenient for traveling.

But as he stands there with the night settling around him, he can't resist – he has to go inside. Something deep in him demands he do more than just guard this place until Riku can show up with the sole person who can fix this place. His long fingers, clad in the black gloves, wrap around the handles and tug the doors open.

Everything is the same as if nothing ever happened. White covers every foot of the room and is accented by stone roses just as pale white as everything else. But he doesn't feel the same; his thoughts and objectives are hazy in his own mind. Only one thing drives him and he seems to move on autopilot. The process of room after room continues to repeat until he almost begins to question this raw instinct to search – that is until he goes into the next room.

Unlike every other room, this room has three doors instead of two. Despite looking like all the other doors he knows this one is different. Lea rushes to it and hurries to open it. The second he opens it far enough to slip through, he does just that. The redhead can only walk forward, stumbling over his own two feet as he stares at the young man sitting in the white throne – slumped to the side from sleeping.

His blond, spiky hair is slightly disheveled and his pale lashes flutter against his pale skin, slowly parting to show bright blue eyes hazy with sleep. Everything about him strikes a chord of familiarity within Lea. The only thing different between the two are their outfits. This boy, who he does remember, wears a jacket, one side black and the other white, over a gray vest, a black high-necked shirt, and a section of what appears to be armor. His gray pants stretch down almost to his ankles, leaving a little bit of skin before his shoes begin.

Lea can't hold himself back, he runs over to the chair. Due to his height, he leans down and grasp at the younger male in a tight hug. The embrace is only broken when Lea pulls back and kisses the blond full on the lips.

At this his eyes open all the way; wide and frightened. His smaller body squirms and his hands shove at Lea's chest, pushing him away with a glare. "Lea, what are you doing!?"

The redhead's hand fall onto his shoulders once again. "Roxas, I knew you were still alive!" he exclaims as he leans in again, meshing their lips together in a rough kiss.

He begins to squirm once more, this time for the need for air. He shoves Lea away. Panting, he struggles to catch his breath as he stands, shouldering himself past Lea. "What the… My name is Ven remember? What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?"

But Lea won't have the one person he's been looking for leaving any time soon. As he does he doesn't expect Ven to be so easy to tug at and he stumbles backward. The back of his legs hit the throne and he's forced to sit in it as Ven turns around just in time to throw his knee onto the seat on one side of Lea's legs. Liking the position, Lea pulls him forward even further – forcing Ven to put his knees against the back of the seat as he sits on Lea's lap. His hands brace himself against the redhead's chest and he finds his forehead pressing against the back of the throne.

The high-necked shirt is pulled down slightly by one of Lea's fingers, allowing his mouth to encompass the area. His tongue flicks over the skin at random intervals, only interrupted by a gentle nibble. Ven struggles to push at Lea's chest but he finds he can't stop trembling, unable to escape. "L-Lea stop, my name is V-Ventus not R-"

He can't seem to finish the sentence, much less feel anything as his vision goes black – recalling memories that flash before his eyes, memories that weren't his to have. One in particular stands out and he reaches for it only to wish he hadn't as his emotions go haywire.

"W-We should leave, Axel." The young blond mumbles as more kisses trail down his bare chest. The redhead doesn't stop his movements, only kisses back up to his neck. He licks at the skin at the curve of shoulder and neck, earning a shiver from the smaller boy. "Really, A-Axel we should go. What i-if someone sees?"

The blond sweeps his eyes over the room scarcely illuminated by Kingdom Hearts. The room has only one door and their position on the couch can be seen clearly by anyone that bothers to come. Especially Saix, seeing as this is where everyone gathers and receives their missions. Axel kisses him lovingly on the side of his head before kissing his lips. His hand slides down to his waist, tugging the material down. "Relax Roxas; no one comes here at this hour. Well…" he shoves the clingy pants further down Roxas' legs. "Not tonight anyways."

Axel's fingers seem to dance back up Roxas' leg, suddenly stopping as Roxas' eyes go wide. "Wait – what do you mean not tonight?"

The redhead sighs; rolling his eyes as he tries realizes they won't be able to finish up with the smaller blond continually asking questions the whole time. "It's nothing Roxy, just me and Xigbar giving this room a nickname. The 'let's fuck' room since this is where everyone goes to-"

"T-Then we really should go somewhere else."

"Aw Roxy, you know this is more exciting. Just hold on, it won't take long." Roxas watches with crimson crawling over his cheeks as Axel positions himself on top, their skin molding together perfectly.

Ventus shakes his head just as Lea's lips get close to kissing him. He lifts his hand just in time for Lea's lips to meet his palm. "W…Wait a second. Roxas is…Me?"

Lea, not having dared to say it aloud as he wasn't sure himself, leans back in the chair. His eyes dart over to the door he entered from in an attempt to hide the sadness that lingers in his green orbs. "It doesn't matter what you call yourself. You're still Roxas to me just as much as you're Ventus." Lea hesitates for a moment before turning back to Ventus and looking him in the eyes, "You promised not to forget me remember?"

The blond Keyblade wielder can't help but smile at the memory he stills holds close to his heart – their encounters in Radiant Gardens. But just as he does a different scenes flash before his eyes: sitting on a clock tower together as they watch the sunset, walking away from the redhead, and defeating him to get to the truth. Ventus keeps the smile, no matter how small, on his lips as he reaches out for Lea's face. His palms press against either cheek as he leans forward, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. "I remember – All of it."

Grinning from ear to ear, Lea wraps his arms around the smaller male and holds him close. "Then, if it's alright with you, mind if we stay a little longer? Once I get you back to Yen Sid we won't have much time together."

Ventus laughs, the sound music to Lea's ears after not being able to hear it for so long, "Sounds good to me."

Lea grasps at the back of Ventus' neck, forcing him forward to make their lips meet. The blond presses his hands against Lea's chest as he sits down on his lap more properly. As they pull away Lea buries his face in the crook of Ventus' neck. For a moment, Ventus thinks he feels something wet but doesn't dare to say a word – instead he holds Lea tight.

"I'm sorry… but I'm back now."

* * *

A/N: For a lovely and beautiful friend of mine~ (TouchMySitar or DoodinHyde on Deviantart) Goodness all the beautiful art~ Anyways- She's one of the best /and this is so not enough to show my love~ lol /

For everyone else. * 3 * don't mind this headcanon. Personally; Roxas = Ventus, no matter what anyone says. So this all makes perfect, logical sense to me~


End file.
